1. Technical Field
This invention relates to containers having the appearance of realistic or whimsical representations by molding the container shape to impart that representation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have generally relied on molding the surface of the container to mimic a naturalistic shape or fanciful image to be depicted. Typically a container is formed in the overall shape of the entity such as an animal or a human head, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 151,802 and 5,419,447.
Other examples of prior art entail a relief representation of figures such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. D259,247, D321,825 and D250,320. Some prior art attempts to combine general body shape on a container with graphic representation, see for example U.S. Pat. No. D355,592 in which a rabbit representation is illustrated on a molded shape presumably a confectionery packaging of this type.
A publication xe2x80x9cPackaging Digestxe2x80x9d 1989 ISSN: 0030-9117, pages 26, 76, 71, 73 and 74, search summary printout refers to pressure sensitive label equipment on a 3-D figure (the raisin people) with sunglasses, hands and shoes.
A fanciful container configuration and method in which three-dimensional characteristics are represented by combining a two and three-dimensional process that imparts characteristics of both to a single distinguishable bottle configuration. Certain three-dimensional features are emphasized and enhanced by conforming a two-dimensional surface overlay with indicia thereon that registers on portions of the corresponding and underlying dimensional features imparting enhanced physical properties of the container itself. Remaining indicia portions extending beyond the dimensional features to impart extended transitional feature embellishments to enhance the multiple dimensional qualities of the container beyond that of simple registration overlays that conform to the original 3-D features only.